The Shopping Disaster
by Mudd123
Summary: Oneshot of Galinda talking Elphaba shopping for Lurmelines break. Rated T because of some language. This story is detected to terahteapot for giving me such an awesome idea. Thanks Terah! (P.S. Totally read her stories. They're hilarious!)


**OK guys. This is my first fanfic and I'm super bad at this *hides under bed* so don't be mad at me. This is a oneshot of Galinda talking Elphaba shopping for Lurmelines break. And please review! Constructive criticism works! If i have grammar issues (or spelling issues) please don't hesitate to correct me!  
><strong>

"EEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"! Waaaakkkeee uuupppppppp!" Galinda Arduennas Upland (of the Upper Uplands) screeched into her roommates ear.

"Sweet oz Galinda! Do you want me to go deaf?" Elphaba Melena Thropp yelped in surprise. Elphaba looked over to see Galinda hovering over her ear, all dressed... but not in her uniform.

"Galinda, we are NOT going shopping today. Let me just make that clear."

"But Elphie! Its almost Lurmelines! Plllleeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee can we go shopping? Plllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please Elphie?"

"No Galinda! We are not going shopping today! And don't tell me that you need a new shade of pink to match you shoes because everything you own in your closet is pink."

"But we need to buy Lurmelines gifts for everybody! Don't worry! You'll come back alive!" Galinda called as she skipped into the bathroom to "beautify" herself (as she liked to call it)

"That is," Elphaba muttered under her breath. "If I survive."

Galinda poked her head out of the bathroom. "I heard that!"

_In the mall..._

"Why did I agree to this?" Elphaba muttered to herself.

"Oh oh oh! Elphie Elphie Elphie! Try this one on! And this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and..."

Soon, meaning in about 2.5 seconds, Elphaba's hands were full of clothes that Galinda wanted her to try on. The pile went over her head!

"Galinda," called Elphaba's muffled voice. "I kind of can't breathe! Or see... Galinda!"

"Oh! Sorry Elphie!" Galinda giggled, taking about half of the clothes pile and walking to the dressing rooms.

"How many items do you have? The dressing room clerk asked flatly.

"I have about... 20," Elphaba replied.

"And I have 30!" Galinda chirped happily.

"Here are the cards. Please enjoy your stay." The clerk said handing Elphaba a card that said 20 on it while handing Galinda a card that said 30.

"I can't believe you're making me try on 50 dresses!" Elphaba hissed angrily when they were out of earshot of the clerk.

"I know right? It's so AMAZIFYING!" Galinda sang. " Now, get into the dressing room stall! I'll hang the dresses up on the hook."

_Hours later..._

Out of the 50 dresses Elphaba tried on Galinda only liked one of them.

The dress was a deep purple v-neck. The dress clung to her figure nicely. The bodice, fluffed out her curves a bit, was the same color but a bit more sparkly. It went out at the bottom with a tail that was almost like a wedding gown.

"Oh my Elphie," Galinda breathed. "You look beautiful."

Elphaba turned an even darker shade of green (her way of blushing). "Thank you. But it looks too much like a wedding dress."

"Meh. I think Fifi will like it. He'll say 'Fae, you look stunning! Absolutely beautified'!" Galinda replied in her best Fiyero imitation (which was horrible). "Now, all we need to do is buy the dress!"

"Galinda, I don't think he'll say that, he doesn't even sound like that, and no. I am not getting this dress," Elphaba replied giggling.

"But Elphie! You promised!"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"But..." Galinda put on her best puppy dog face and googly pleading eyes.

"Do i have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Alright. Fine. But only because I don't have a choice."

"YAY!" She yelled. The whole store went quiet and looked at her.

"Sorry!" Elphaba apologized for her best friend.

"C'mon! Let's go buy the dress!" Galinda yelled to her best friend ripping the dress off of her and making her put on the frock she hated oh so much. Galinda dragged her roommate to the place where they had to pay (which was all the way across the store, and when that girl wanted to, she could run fast!). On the way there Galinda stopped abruptly, making Elphaba trip and fall.

"Galinda, what is it now?" she groaned, getting up from the floor.

"Shoes."

"What?"

"We forgot to get you shoes," she muttered to mostly herself while dragging Elphaba back in the direction they came from.

"Galinda! I. Do. Not. Need. SHOES!" Elphaba seethed through her teeth.

"Yes you do," she replied. "You are not wearing those rickety old boots with that beautiful dress of yours. You need heels."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!" Elphaba argued.

"Elphie," Galinda said, stopping and turniing seriously towards her friend.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to look pretty?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Ummmm... OK?"

"Now, do you want to trip over your dress?"

"What? I'm not going to-,"

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine. No I don't want to be tripping over my dress."

"Then stop being a stubborn ass and admit that you need heels!"

"I am NOT being a stubborn ass!"

"Yes you are! Now admit it!"

"But-"

"Elphaba Melena Thropp! Admit that you need heels now or I WILL make your life a living hell!"

"FINE!" Elphaba admitted angrily.

"Good. Now lets find you a pair..."

"And you say **_I'm_ **the stubborn ass?" Elphaba grumbled to herself. Luckily, her roommate didn't hear her.

_Another couple hours later..._

"Finally! I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Elphaba exclaims, flopping on her bed face down, never happier to see her shared dorm at Shiz University.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! You're going on a date with Fifi! So get ready!" Galinda replies smugly.

"GALINDA ARDUENNAS UPLAND OF THE UPPER UPLANDS! I AM GOING TO THROTTLE YOU!" Elphaba roared, her magic going out of control.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Lamp!" Galinda screeched, having a lamp just thrown at her.

"Wait!"

Lamp thrown.

"Where!"

Pillow thrown.

"Do!"

Desk thrown.

"You!"

Wooden plank (?) thrown.

"Get!"

Glass cup (?) thrown.

"All!"

Book thrown.

"These!"

Boq (?) thrown.

"Lamps!"

Lipstick thrown.

"And!"

Ball (?) thrown.

"Things!"

Pillow thrown.

"That!"

Lamp (?) thrown.

"Aren't!"

Lamp (?) thrown.

"Even!"

Book thrown.

"In!"

Book thrown.

"Our!"

Lamp (whats with all the lamps?) thrown.

"DORM?!"

Nothing thrown.

Elphaba gaped at their destroyed room. "I have no idea..." She breathed.


End file.
